Sólo hay que recordar
by KazZDoThis
Summary: Una peliazul se acercó a Carl -Vamos a Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, nos llevas?-dijo -Bien, pero sólo porque te devo un favor-y Carl se fue a vestirse Lo que el no sabia es que esa tarde lo iva a dejar marcado para toda la vida, si tan sólo pudiera recordarlo (mal summary lo se denle una oportunidad :b)


**Sólo hay que recordar**

Holiwis es mi primer fic denle una oportunidad es bastante largo así que traigan sus palomitas, nos vemos abajo :D

 _ **Disclaimer: FNAF no me pertenece, tampoco autores de música, etc. Cualquier OC mencionado será pura coincidencia.**_

-Carl, vámonos se hace tarde!- Dijo una peliazul, este le llegaba hasta los hombros, de 16 años alta, tez blaca de orbes violetas vestida con unos jeans ajustados, zapatillas con cuellos azul, una remera de Kill The Noise y arriba de esta una camisa a cuadros azul

-Ya voy Isa! Ve encendiendo el auto, ya saben donde están las llaves- Dijo Carl, este es un chico de 18 años,castaño, tez medio blaca, orbes naranja fuerte, vestido con unos jeans negros, zapatillas con cuellos naranjas al igual que sus ojos, un buso tiro largo negro con un estampado de "Keep Calm… Wait, IT'S A TRAP" y una pulsera que dice KazZ . Carl se encontraba corriendo por las escaleras hasta que se chocó con alguien

-Cuidado Carl!-dijo un pequeño de unos 10 años, de altura es una cabeza menos que Carl, pelinegro, tez medio blanca, orbes naranjas más oscuros que los de Carl, vestido con una remera con el símbolo de Hucci, unos jeans negros y con una pulsera que decía Mordoh'.-Eu se van a la pizzería? YO QUIERO IR PORFAA- Dijo el bajito

-Me atrapaste hermano, vamos estan todos en el garaje-Dijo Carl llevándose al pequeño a el lugar mencionado.

En camino al garaje se encontraron 4 personas en el living -Están listos? Viene mi hermano- dijo mientras acercaba al menor

-Viene Lucifer? Mejor es tan lindo-dijo una rubia alta, de tez muy blanca, orbes verdes, el pelo le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda, vestida con una pollera un poco más alta de las rodillas rosa, una pollera amarilla y unos zapatos amarillos.

-Pedófila- susurro un pelirrojo más alto que todos en la habitacion, orbes ámbar, tez medio blanca, vestido con una remera blanca y arriba una camisa a cuadro, jeans negros y zapatos de vestir –Ya sueltalo, lo vas a matar Samanta- ese es el nombre de la rubia.

-Uy… perdón Lu no me di cuenta-dijo soltándolo un poco sonrrojada.

-Ya entremos en el auto que se hace tarde-dijo un castaño de tez morena, orbes azules, vestido con una camisa abotonada negra, un jean del mismo color y unos zapatos convers gris.

-Fred tiene razón además Lu tiene que ir en el regazo de alguien porque no entramos todos-Dijo Carl y todos miraron a Samantha-Arreglado entonces yo condusco, Usa en el de acompañante, Fred, Gaston, Lu y Samanta atrás-

-Ok-Dijieron todos y se fueron al garaje

En este se encontraba Isa adentro de un Civic del 94 (abajo dejó link de la foto) escuchando Dolphin On Wheels de Kill The Noise –Oye Isa bajale me vas a reventar los vidrios-Dijo Carl

-Esta bien-apago el estéreo, se bajo del auto y se acercó a los otros-viene Lu? No hay lugar-

-Voy con Samanta- dijo Lu mientras se acercaba a el auto, adora ese auto tanto como su hermano.

-Suban todos y por favor fijense donde pisan, esas alfombras no se limpian solas- dicho esto se subieron y antes de salir-Album y Artista-dijo Carl –Codename X Excision- Dijeron todos. Dicho esto se puso el álbum y partieron hacia la pizzería que quedaba a 30 minutos de la casa.

30 minutos después

-Llegamos-dijo Carl y todos se bajaron. Luego un tipo pelimorado con traje de guardia se acercó.-Carl?-dijo

-Vicent? Eres tú?-dijo –que haces aquí, pensé que estabas en la cárcel- todos sus amigos excepto Isa se sorprendieron

-Sali esta semana y estoy trabajando acá y por favor se pueden salir de esta parte del suelo, lo acabó de limpiar –dijo enojado

-Vámonos que este idiota sólo nos convertirá en emos- dicho esto todos entraron a la pizzería. Estaba muy llena pero encontraron una mesa libre y se sentaron.

-Oye Carl quien es ese tal Vicent, no parece tan amigable –dijo Gaston mirando hacia la entrada

-No me gusta contarlo pero puedo decirles que tanto yo como Isa y Lucifer lo odiamos- dijo Carl mientras miraba a los mencionados que estaban medio tristes por recordar lo que hiso

-Hola soy Melissa, Puedo tomar su orden?- dijo una morena pelinegro de orbes marrones con un traje de mesera y un anotador en la mano

-Una pizza grande de mozzarella y una Fanta también grande, o quieren otra cosa?- pero todos negaron- Entonces sólo eso por ahora

-bien en 15 minutos les traerán su pedido, mientras pueden disfrutar de nuestro show de animatronicos!-dijo Melissa para luego retirarse

-Bien quiero ver como son esos animatronicos, dicen que son muy realistas –dijo Lucifer

15 Minutos despues

Se encontraba Lucifer, Chica y Fred viendo al espectáculo de los animatronicos mientras que Carl, Isa y Gaston hablaban sobre el auto y que tenían que llevarlo a correr a Galves

-Hola chicos traje su pedido- Decía Melissa mientras dejaba las cosas en la mesa y se retiraba

-Ok, llegó la hora de rezar- se miraron entre todos y comenzaron a reirce tan fuerte que llamó la atención de la malloria en la pizzeria

-Hay Carl de ti no me la veía venir- decía Samanta mientras se secaba una lagrima-bueno vamos a comer que se enfría-

10 minutos después

-Hey Lu cuando llegemos a casa te reto un 1vs1 en el Bo2- dijo Carl mientras miraba al pequeño

-Claro, ya me saque la de diamante alfin!, pero espera que me voy al baño- y se fue al baño

-Oye Gaston, Isa, lo he estado pensando y creó que lo llevaré el domingo a Galves, pero antes tenemos que ajustar la transmicion y los turbos, porque ahora no el auto no llega ni a los 10 segundos en el Drag-dicho esto ellos asintieron y se prepararon para salir sólo que faltaba algo

-Y Lu?-dijo Samanta- ni esta tardando mucho?- medio preocupada era como una madre para él.

-Es verdad. Yo voy esperenme- dicho esto Fred se fue a buscar al pequeño.

 _ **PoV Fred**_

Que raro no esta en el baño pero note algo raro saliendo de "Part's and Service".

Me acerque a la habitación y salía un olor repugnante, un olor a sudor viejo combinado con putrefacción-Que pasa con esta puerta ni abre- cuando deje de tratar me mire la mano y vi algo que no me esperaba, sangre.

Derrepente algo punzante paso por mi pecho justo donde estaba mi corazón-Nadie me quita a Isabella, y si tengo que matar a cada uno de sus amigos lo haré- fue lo último que escuche para dejamre caer

 _ **Fin del Pov**_

-Oigan se tardan esos dos, no creó que sea por nada pero tengo mal presentimiento, Gaston vienés conmigo?- el nombrado asintio- bien Isa quedarse aquí si en 5 minutos no vuelvo llama a la policía- dijo Carl

-Oigan no soy una princesa yo voy también, ni que fueran asesinados- lo que dijo eriso los pelos de Carl, tenía un mal presentimiento

Se fueron en camino hacia el baño pero algo les llamó la atención

-Oigan que es esto-dijo Carl para luego agarrar una billetera que estaba en el piso –Es de Fred, y no esta vacía, tengo un muy mal presentimiento de esto-

-Oigan miren esta puerta-dijo Gaston para luego tratar de abrirla pero este también se dúo cuenta de algo, había sangre en la perilla.

-Chicos –dijo Isa llamando la atención de estos dos

Pero era demasiado tarde.

Un Freddy dorado disparo a Gaston. Carl se dio cuenta y agarró a Isa y la llevó consigo a una sala que se llamaba Office.

La oficina era pequeña y en ella había un teléfono, un ventilador, varios parlantes, una tablet que mostraba las cámaras del lugar y en ella vieron algo que no esperaban, Lucifer adentro de un traje de lo que parecía era una marioneta, en otro traje Fred adentro de un traje de Freddy Samanta, que no sabían cuando se había separado de ellos, en uno de Chica, en otro el Freddy Dorado poniendo a Gaston en un traje de Foxy.

-O por dios- dijo Isa para luego vomitar

-Tranquila estoy aquí, no te harán nada, yo te protejere y tu sabes que es verdad- dicho esto Isa lo abrazo lo más fuerte posible.

-Tengo miedo, quiero verte en Galves!, no quiero morir!-dijo muy asustada.

-Tranquila te prometo que saldremos de aquí- dicho esto salieron lo más rápido de la oficina.

-No tan rápido Bella y Bestia-dijo el animatronico dorado para luego agarrar una pierda de Isa.

-Sueltala Maldito-dijo Carl intentando sujetarla lo más fuerte, pero el animatronico me ganaba en fuerza.

-Sólo tenias que dejarla esa noche, esa noche cuando sacrificaste a tu amigo por ESTO-dijo el dorado

-Como saves de eso maldito- ya tenía sospechas de quien era –un momento Vicent?-

-el mismo-solto a la chica y esta se aferró a Carl

-Yo te quería Carl, eras mi mejor amigo y todo se fue al caño cuando fuiste a esa pista, si no fuera por ese choque no la hubieses conocido-dijo Vicent

-Pero si fuiste tu el que me chocó y legó de la carrera la intentaste matar de la misma manera- dije llendome lentamente hacia atrás con Isa

-Lo se pero lo hise por ti, lo hise porque te quería más que un amigo, lo hise porque te amaba, SI LO OÍSTE, TE AMABA HASTA QUE ESTA PERRA ENTRO EN TU VIDA!-dijo el pelimorado pero Carl y Isa se encontraban corriendo hacia la entrada

Pero no podían salir había gente muerta por todos lados.

-No pueden escapar ~- dijo Vicent para luego correr hacia Carl y Usa

Carl le tiro una silla cosa que husi que se detuviera pero ellos sabían que no era suficiente

Encontraron una puerta trasera pero estaba bloqueada intentaron romperla y esta de a poco sedia.

-Carl-Dijo la peliazul-su no salimos de esta quiero decirte algo-

-Te prometo que saldremos de esta- y continuó golpeando la puerta.

-SE REALISTA CARL ESTAMOS ATRAPADOS- y se echó a llorar en el pecho de Carl- atrapados- susurro

-Tranquila ya saldremos pero deja que continu… -fue interrumpido por un beso, al cual correspondió rápidamente.

-yo también te amo y te prometo pase lo que pase estaré contigo- y continuó el beso apasionado.

-Mirenlos, disfrutando de su último beso- dijo Vicent caminado hacia ellos- Llegó la hora par de tórtolos-

Intento por última ves romper la puerta y esta se abrió pero era muy tarde, Vicent agarró a Isa otra ves por la pierna.

-Sueltala, Bastardo- dijo Carl

-Carl, Ayudame!-Gritaba la peliazul

-Te Haré sufrir maldita perra- dicho esto sacó un chuchilo con el que mató a los cuatro anteriores y de lo clavo en el abdomen.

-Ahh-grito Isa, mientras Vicent movía lentamente el cuchillo hacia arriba

-Nooo-grito Carl para luego soltarla y pegarle en la cara a Vicent cosa que husi que se desmallara, o eso creían

-Te puedes levantar-dijo el castaño- Parece que esta noqueado voy a buscar el auto y te llevó al hospital-

-Carl-Dijo casi susurrando-no me dejes-

-Tranquila estaré aquí en un momento

-Carl… te amo- dijo para luego darle un beso corto ya que el castaño se fue a buscar el auto.

Lo prendio, reversa, acelerador, volante 180°, soltar, embrague, primera, acelerador, cosas que pasaban en la cabeza de Carl, cosas que sólo hacia en las carreras, un momento de precisión, pero este lo requería así que fue lo más rápido con su mejor conocimiento, el drift, como tenía que dar toda la vuelta a la pizzería lo hiso lo más rápido posible, rayo el auto, no le importaba, se pasaba de rpm, no le importaba, le importaba que este con su Isa y que nada le pasará pero de el sólo dejarla al lado de ese maniático le activaba su sexto sentindo

Y tenía razón

Ahí estaba Vicent con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Carl se bajo del auto- QUE LE HICISTE-grito –DONDE ESTÁ-

-Te gustara- y el pelimorado le mostró la tableta y ahí estaban, todos sus amigos en cada animatronico.

-No puede ser-se dejó caer en el suelo –mataste a lo más preciado que tenía-

-Ahora estamos nosotros dos solos- dijo Vicent acercándose a Carl –podemos empezar otra vez-

-Ni lo sueñes perra-dicho esto sacó su más preciada navaja Echa a medida y se la clavo en el pecho

Pero Vicent también reaccionó y le clavo su cuchillo en la pierna.

Los dos estaban adoloriros pero Carl corrió como pudo a su auto y Vicent hacia lo mismo.

Carl se sacaba el cuchillo de la pierna sentado en el asiento de conductor de su auto mientras veía al pelimorado sacarse como si nada la navaja de su pecho y clavarla en el chasis de su auto (el de el era un Corolla 86, también dejó el link abajo) y subirce a este.

Carl sin más arrancó el auto pero justo el cuchillo se lo clavo en la pierna izquierda, y si, tenía que usar el auto sin embrague, pero eso lo requería, así que sin pensarlo dos veces puso primero y salió lo más rápido de ahí

Pero una auto venía atrás de el tambien, y venía a gran velocidad, más que la de su auto, este comenzó a dispararle hasta que llegó a una curva.

Tenía que frenar así que con el pie derecho soltó el acelerador y apretó el freno dobló pero casi se cae a un barranco que había ahí, en cambio Vicent lo paso como si nada y lo rebasó

Vicent comenzaba a frenar enfrente de él pero Carl se avivó y lo rebasó tomando ventaja esta ves.

Pero decidió usar el embrage con la pierna mala, cosa que le costo mucho ya que esta estaba muy dañada y con el sólo pisar algo le dolía pero era eso a ser asesinado por Vicent

Se estaba alejando de Vicent pero esto no era normal, porque el savia que ese auto era más rápido que el suyo hasta que vio otra curva muy pronunciada, intento pasarla usando el drift pero cuando quiso frenar era muy tarde estaba en el borde del acantilado hasta que llegó Vicent.

Se bajo del auto y se acercó al mío

-Parece que te olvidaste de esta curva- dijo riendose-acaso olvidas todo tan rápido?

Y entonces recordó, esa curva fue donde murió el padre de Vicent que se encontraba corriendo con el de Carl y el de Vicent hiso lo mismo que Carl sólo que no tuvo tanta suerte.

-Sabes que no fue culpa de mi padre- dijo Carl un poco asustado porque el auto se balanceaba.

-Eso no importa ahora- dijo –lo qe importa es que esa puta ya no esta en el camino y nosotros podemos empezar de nuevo-

-Ni muerto –dijo Carl, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que iva a pasar pero ya era muy tarde.

-Eso lo veremos- entonces Vicent empujó el auto al barranco y este callo rodando hasta llegar al suelo.

Vicent miraba ese espectáculo mientras iva al auto a recoger una botella de vino y un trapo.

-Good Luck, Good Nigth- combinó esas dos cosas, prendio fuego el trapo y se lo tiro al auto de Carl.

Vicent se veía victorioso subiéndose a su auto y al arrancarlo se escuchó una fuerte explosión.

Pero que paso con Carl

Carl se encontraba inconsciente a unos metros del auto incendiado mientras una joven se acercó.

-O por dios que paso?-al no recibir respuesta esta se llevó al joven a un hospital que quedaba a unos metros de allí.

Carl se despertó y estaba en un hospital con una mujer morena pelinegra de orbes marrones.

-Que paso- sino Carl a la morena casi susurrando

-Te encontré cerca de mi casa, al parecer te caíste del acantilado con tu auto- dijo la morena

-señor Bousa tiene mucha suerte de estar vivo, casi nadie sobrevive a una caída así, supongo que no vio esa curva-dijo el doctor anotando unas cosas en sus papeles

-Bouse asi me llamo?-dijo Carl medio nervioso

-Si por que lo dice-dijo el doctor sin darce cuenta –un momento, como te llamas?-

-no lo recuerdo- dijo Carl confundido

-en que mes y año estamos-

-tampoco lo se-

-temo que tiene amnesia, pero no se de cual-dijo el doctor llendose a buscar unas cosas.

-Uy que pena por ti, tener amnesia no es nada lindo, por cierto me llamó Melissa y yo te encontré al lado de un barranco, parece que te caiste con tu auto y lograste sobrevivir-al decir esto algo en el castaño despertó

Recordó todo eso, como Vicent lo tiro por el barranco y le tiro un molotov para que se incendiara,

Y recordó que ese día estaba en la pizzería pero sólo cuando Melissa fue a hacer su pedido, no recordaba a sus amigos.

-recordé algo, yo te vi hoy viniste a tomar mi pedido-dijo algo alegre

-es verdad, pero no estabas sólo venían 4 personas más contigo-dijo la morena mientras se paraba para buscar al doctor.

-no lo recuerdo bien sólo recuerdo sus caras-dijo intentando recordar pero nada.

Y en eso entra el doctor.

-doctor recordó algo, dile Carl- dijo Melissa esperando que yo responda.

-si recordé que estaba en la pizzería cuando Melissa vino a hacer mi pedido y también recordé como caí al acantilado- dijo el castaño

-mm parece que no es cualquier amnesia pero si estas recordando ahora luego recordarás mas, pero ahora tienes que hacer reposo por una semana, puedes quedarte aquí siquieres o irte a tu casa- dijo el doctor dejando sus papeles en una mesa

-deje que lo llevó a mi casa doc-dijo la morena.

-esta segura Melissa? Podemos dejarlo aquí todos esos días-

-Claro que si además algo de visita en mi casa no viene mal- dijo Melissa

Luego de eso los dos se fueron a la casa de la mencionada con mucho que platicar pero algo se le metio en la cabeza a Carl, quien era esa peliazul que recordó besar.

 **Bueno gente hermosa y cariñosa este es el primer fic que hago y si lo se quedó bastante largo y algo mal redactado pero en el capítulo que viene lo corregiré y habrá varios cambios**

 **Por cierto los links no pude ponerlos porque salían más largos que los códigos binarios sólo les dejó las referencias y se quedan con el mejor**

 **Civic 94 JDM**

 **Toyota Corolla AE86 JDM**

 **Nos vemos luego gentusa**

 **KazZ Do This**


End file.
